


Unexpected Encounter

by blazedveggies556



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedveggies556/pseuds/blazedveggies556
Summary: You've been finished with Undertale for a while now.You've only done one run, the Pacifist run. And you'd like to keep it that way. Everything ended so nicely, why would you want to undo it?But... why do you keep opening the game? How many times have you looked back?During one of these times, a certain someone greets you with these exact questions...





	Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here on this website. Hope you like it! I try my best to keep everyone in character in my writing, and I hope that shows. Enjoy!

...

...

...

...Hi.

... You sure come by here a lot, huh?

Yeah, I've been keeping track. Guess I can't say I mind. Gives me something constructive to do... You've come by 15,397 times now. He he! Impressed? I didn't even think I could count that high. Not bad for someone who didn't make it past 4th-grade arithmetic.

...

... You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you right now. Maybe wondering why I didn't come after the third time? The 10,000th time?

Well, it's not about how many visits you've made. It's how often you do it a day now.

...

... This is your tenth visit today.

Not only that, but you tend to linger now. Just last week, you stayed for maybe 20 minutes, just... there. You can't deny it. I know you were there. Maybe waiting for something different to happen? 15,327 time's the charm, right...?

...

That temptation is growing, isn't it?

All that determination coursing through your being. All that power. It's killing you, those thoughts that you might have missed something, that you could have experienced more, that you could try something new.

I know that feeling. That curiosity that burns within you is the same curiosity I had when I was in your position...

Golly, it's been so long since I've had that power, yet I still remember how I felt to have it! It's the only feeling I can really remember the most...

... And I really don't envy you.

He he, of course, I'd be lying if I said I NEVER envied you. In fact, I LOATHED you.You took away my only source of FUN in this whole place and left me with NOTHING.

... But you're stuck here, aren't you?

All that power, everything that you did to get that happy ending for everyone, and it just ends with you not being able to move on. You can't even check on how all your "friends" are doing.

And it seems that their happiness just isn't enough for you.

I can't say I feel bad for you. I've never given everyone that happy ending, so that feeling you have because of it... I've never experienced it.

But that must be some weight on your SOUL... or... whatever you have. And I can't envy that position...

But, like I said, I can relate. In fact, I think you and I are much alike. I don't belong in society. I'm not monster or human, and I suspect, in some way, you aren't monster or human either.

...

I could join them if I wanted to. Frisk made me an offer once... but seeing all those faces, all those Monsters I've tortured and killed... Without being able to love, I'm afraid of what I could do. I can't let myself do anything that might harm them, not after all THAT. Not again...

... If you are anything like me, or... what I was when I was in your position... you've probably tuned me out and you're hovering over that RESET. You're ready to regain that thrill, to end this boredom, to... end being alone. Even if it's just temporary.

Maybe my words really don't mean anything and you've heard me say this thousands of timelines before. But... the fact that you're still here...

...

I... I may not be able to FEEL love anymore, but I know what's right, and what you're thinking of doing... what I had done... it just isn't right. If I had just a fraction of that happiness that they have right now, I'd never want to let it go.

...

If you're anything like me, then you probably agree.

...

... I can't offer you anything exciting. No new thrill. But maybe, I can offer... understanding? I'll always be here. I-I can look around the Underground, poke around on the Surface and come up with things to talk about. I-I can... I can...

...just... be there for you.

This isn't just for you. I'm not just humoring you for your own entertainment. But this is for them too. For all their sakes.

...so, how 'bout it... friend? Think I could be enough to keep you sane?

[*RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005612)

[*DO NOT RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391758)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short story! All feedback is welcome. :) Until next time!


End file.
